Ebony Guardian
by cerulean-mewtwo
Summary: Sonic and friends are in college, and apart. Sonic realizes he has strange feelings for a certain black hedgehog.When something horrible happens, It makes Shadow wonder...will I ever get to tell him? MPREG Sonadow/Silvetal
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Sonadow, so be nice! I decided to try at this pairing, seeing as I've done other yaoi stories before! This takes place directly after the Solaris incident.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Sonic was wondering about something he had felt about a certain hedgehog. A certain hedgehog by the name of Shadow, someone who he at first, thought was just a friend, but, as Sonic was realizing,he couldn't help but feel there was...something more then that about the ebony hedgehog. Sonic studied his homework, an assignment about pre-med, while he pondered the issue of how he felt. It had been awhile since he'd seen Shadow, the two of them(three including Silver) had gone to separate collages after high school, Sonic wanting to get his medical degree like Metal Sonic had suggested. Silver went and got his degree at an arts college, while Shadow, for some unknown reason, had done Culinary arts. Shadow and Silver saw each other often(almost daily in fact), while Sonic saw them only rarely these days.

Sonic gave up his work for now with a sigh, knowing he wasn't even concentrating on it at all, only having thoughts about explaining why he always felt different around Shadow then anyone else. Amy had long gone to do fashion design in another city, but he had never really had interest in her anyhow. Sonic sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. _I wonder why I feel like this only around Shadow...is it only because he's far away? I can't even tell if I felt this way about him all along or not... _Sonic's phone yanked him out of his thoughts, making him hope it was Shadow.

Sonic was happy when he looked at the caller ID, seeing Shadow's name on it "Hi Shadow! Long time no see man!" Shadow was silent on the other end "Y-yeah...its been a long time Sonic.." Shadow seemed strangely...nervous, which Sonic picked up on "Somethin' wrong?" Shadow cleared his voice "I w-wanted to know...you want to hang out later today?" Sonic's eyes widened "I would like that Shadow...this pre med stuff is hard! Can't keep my focus on it!" Shadow snickered "I can't stand this school anymore...I need to go somewhere else for a change!" Sonic couldn't help but laugh at this _Figures Shadow's just like me in that regard...can't stay in one place too long without getting restless! I better figure out my weird feelings today....but better not let him notice it. _"Are you still there?" Sonic sighed, he had spaced out and Shadow had noticed "I'm here man..." You could hear an irritated sigh from Shadow "Meet me and Silver at Emerald coast in one hour then. Hope you don't forget to invite Metal Sonic." Sonic frowned "Sure man...whatever."

Sonic called Metal and they both hurried to the beach to meet the others "It will be a pleasure to see them again...will it not?" Sonic nodded "yeah! Wonder if they have anything planned?" Metal shrugged "Who knows? Perhaps we can surf today." Sonic shivered "Y-yeah...right Metal..." Sonic couldn't believe that Metal wanted to do THAT. He had partially gotten over his hydrophobia, but surfing...he wasn't sure if he could without panicking. Then again....Shadow would be there with him and would pick on him about it, coaxing him to the water, like he often did.

Shadow and Silver were waiting for them, but it was unclear how long it had been since they had arrived. Silver was wearing dark blue swim trunks, with markings similar to the pattern on his hands, while Shadow had bright cobalt blue trunks on that said his name in black writing. Sonic raised an eyebrow _Wonder how this'll end?Hope its not too bad...._ Sonic nervously glanced around, being on a beach was making him slightly panic. The fact that Shadow and Silver had surfboards like Metal didn't help either, knowing surfing was exactly what they were doing. Shadow noticed his quietness _I wonder what's bugging Sonic? He usually is all calm and cool acting....he has such...curves...strange...never noticed them before now. Must be cause I can see him wearing clothes that flatter his figure....those swim trunks sure do the job... _"Shadow?! Something wrong?" Shadow glared "Nothing at all..." Sonic raised an eyebrow at him "Any reason you were staring at me for?" Shadow decided to play it low for now "I'm trying to imagine you surfing...but I'm not seeing it happening..." Sonic's face went crimson from embarrassment "T-that's not funny Shadow...." Shadow smirked "You are a hopeless boarder Sonic...." Sonic flattened his ears "I can air board just fine Shadow...can't say the same for you...you crashed in the first 30 seconds!" Sonic grinned, obviously thinking he had won, but Shadow said otherwise "Your pissed I beat you in the world grand prix Sonic..." Sonic growled "I don't even care you won!"

Silver and Metal were on the side staring at them. Metal sat on the ground, then choosing to go into the water "Let's go surf....who knows how long they will argue?" Silver shrugged "I'd rather be on the water then wait for them...let's go!" Metal and Silver grabbed their boards and raced to the water, causing Shadow and Sonic to notice their absence. Shadow and Sonic stared at each other, then at where the others were, causing them both to grab their boards and go towards the water themselves.

Sonic was dead nervous about being in such deep water, but figured the others probably wouldn't notice, seeing as they were having too much fun. Sonic decided to try to out trick Shadow. _Bet I can pull off my triple backflip.... _Sonic readied himself to flip his board over for the flip, but miscalculated the distance and ended up knocking himself out on the last flip, causing him to fall. Sonic hit hit face on the back of the board and started sinking.

At first, even Shadow didn't notice. He was having a good time and not even thinking about it. He happened to glance around, realizing he couldn't see Sonic anymore. Shadow strained his eyes to see in the water, then realizing something. Sonic wasn't on his board anymore! In fact, the board was drifting outwards _Where's Sonic I wonder? He had his board wristband on....there's no way....unless...damnit! _Shadow panicked "Metal! Silver! I can't see Sonic!" Metal whipped his head around to face him "He was there a second ago....." Shadow pointed to his board "His board is drifting outwards!"

Metal scanned quickly "He must have fallen off! We need to quickly find him!" Silver grabbed the board with his psychic powers, only to realized the wrist line had snapped, meaning Sonic wasn't safe! Shadow didn't wait, diving into the water after him, hoping Sonic was okay. Metal called the lifeguard to call an ambulance, while Silver could only hope Shadow found him okay. Silver then noticed a current near the area where Sonic was last "Metal! There's a rip current!" Metal kept his cool the best he could "I hope the hedgehog is okay..."

Under the water, a small water hedgehog spotted Sonic sinking to the ocean floor. She used her ability to call a large shark to go retrieve him, realizing he was a surface dweller and needed air from the surface! Shadow, unfortunatly, only saw the shark going towards Sonic. _I better act fast! Sharks eat animals our size! I should....huh? _Shadow stopped in mid thought. The shark was helping some other hedgehog get Sonic to the surface! Shadow swam over, helping the little girl lift him to where the two of them could get air. They finally reached the surface, causing Shadow to draw in air, as his lungs were starting to burn from the lack thereof.

Shadow looked to Sonic, realizing he wasn't breathing! Shadow started to panic, the little girl whimpering thinking she was too late, but he remembered the class he took with Sonic. Sonic had to have a partner in a CPR class and asked Shadow to help him in it, Shadow agreed to, and he was now glad for that information, as it now proved most useful. Shadow glanced at the young hedgehog "Get us to shore as fast as you can!" She nodded, commanding the shark to swim towards the beach. She then noticed the rip current "The current's too strong! We need to go farther down to get out of it!" Shadow nodded "Do what you can!" The young girl commanded the shark to dive and swim under the current, which was only in a small area, and back to the surface.

Shadow could see paramedic waiting for them on the beach, along with Silver, Metal, and many others who were watching on shore. The shark stopped suddenly "Sharkie can't go any farther....its too shallow!" Shadow nodded at her "I can take it from here thanks." Shadow picked Sonic's unconcience body and slung him over his shoulders and raced to the shoreline.


	2. Attraction

**This is bad! Poor Sonic! Hope he's okay......**

**---------------------------**

Shadow hoisted Sonic's body to a stretcher on shore, hoping he would be okay. _This can't happen! Not now! Not before I tell him how I feel! I can't....lose him! _Metal was panicking, and it wasn't hard to tell, as he found it impossible to hide from those around him, while Silver was whimpering. The little girl was watching from her spot, sitting on the shark's back. The paramedics lifted Sonic into the ambulance, Sonic with an oxygen mask on his face. Shadow jumped into the ambulance to be with Sonic "I'll meet you at the hospital guys!" Metal and Silver nodded at him, the paramedic closing the door to prevent further conversation between them. The little girl walked up to Metal "C-can I come too? I helped...I found him and the other hedgehog wouldn't have gotten him to the surface...well me and Sharkie!" Metal nodded "You may certainly come...but...where are your parents?"

The little girl whimpered "My-my parents died a long time ago....a net tangled them and killed them....my momma managed to free me, but couldn't free herself....I tried to have Sharkie free them, but daddy was already dead, and by the time he got momma free, it was too late to save her...." Metal petted the girl "I am sorry to hear that little one..." Metal picked her up and hugged her briefly, as she was crying by this time. Metal held her closely "It will be fine little one..."he cooed at her "We will take care of you." The little girl hugged him tightly, then remembered Sharkie. She looked towards the water "I can't abandon Sharkie! He's the only friend I have! His parents were killed too...I can't abandon him..."

Metal looked towards the water, seeing a...Sharpedo! Metal grinned at her "We can use the net ball I special ordered to keep it in...what do you think?" The little girl tilted her head in thought "As long as I get to keep him." Metal nodded "Of course...um...what is your name?" The little girl grinned at him "I am named Jasmine." Metal smiled "That's a beautiful name....Jasmine. Let us meet Shadow and Silver now Jasmine. They are waiting for us!" Metal picked up Jasmine and raced towards the hospital where the others were waiting.

By the time Metal arrived, Shadow was sitting(or rather, pacing madly) in the waiting room, while Silver looked like he'd have a nervous breakdown sometime soon. Metal sat next to Silver "Any news yet?" Silver shook his head "Not yet....its driving me insane....I hope he's okay..." Metal placed a hand on his shoulder "I am certain the hedgehog will be fine." Silver nodded, agreeing that he was probably fine, as worse things had happened to Sonic and he'd made it out okay.

An hour later, they were able to see Sonic, but only one at a time "I call first visit...if you guys don't mind..." Jasmine grinned widely at him "That's okay then Shadow." Shadow nodded and walked into the room alone. Sonic was not awake yet when he entered, so he thought it was a perfect opportunity to tell Sonic how he really felt about him, that he was more then a rival, more precious then a friend even.

Shadow sat on a chair next to Sonic's bedside "You...can't leave me....not now! I need you more then ever!" Tears started forming in his eyes "I-I don't know what I'd do...without you....I..." Unknown to Shadow, Sonic actually was awake, but was acting passed out still, hoping to hear something he thought would be difficult to get information on without arousing suspicion from the others about his true feelings for Shadow. Sonic listened to Shadow's words _Is he going to say what I think he is? Does he feel the way I do? I hope so...otherwise...._ "I wish you were awake so I could tell you how much I love you, how much I really want you to be with me." Sonic decided to say something, figuring it wouldn't hurt to respond to Shadow's words.

Sonic laughed inside _He's gonna be upset I was awake the whole time listening, but at least I have the information I needed..._ With that, Sonic spoke, Shadow not noticing he was awake still "Well....I know how much you love me now..." Shadow stared at him "You-you heard all of that?!" Sonic weakly smiled "Every word of it Shadow...I was trying to get information out of you, and I got what I needed!" Shadow's face went crimson "Wish I would have noticed you were awake..." Sonic giggled "I couldn't help it...it seemed like a good plan to me man!" Shadow glared at him "I hate it when you do that...you little bitch..." Sonic only grinned widely at him "Hey....its not so bad...." Shadow gave him a blank look, his ears straight up, his head cocked to one side "Why is that?" Sonic grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer, causing Shadow to yelp in surprise at his sudden reaction.

Sonic had his face only inches from Shadow's, causing him to blush madly "I can admit....I feel the same way about you Shadow. Just wasn't sure of how to tell you..." Shadow smiled, not the usual smirk, but a genuine smile at him "I have been driving myself crazy not being around you. School is nice, but....I still couldn't stop thinking about you every second of the day. Hell! Sometimes I had dreams of us together even!" Sonic giggled "No kidding..I had some odd dreams myself!" Shadow looked towards the door of the room "We better let the others in...they're probably getting impatient..."

Sonic shook his head "Figures as much....tell them to come in!" Shadow disappeared momentarily, then returned with the others, who by now included Knuckles, Amy, Tails and Rouge. Amy dashed over to Sonic and hugged him "Oh! I knew you'd be okay my Sonniku!" Sonic pried Amy's hands off his shoulders "Y-yeah...I'm fine Amy..." Amy squealed with delight "I will make you something to make my little Sonniku feel better!" Sonic shook his head "I'm not your boyfriend Amy...I have a relationship already." Sonic looked at Shadow from the corner of his eye, who seemed nervous about(of all mobians) for Amy to know.

Shadow quickly got his bearings though. Amy glared at Sonic "Who is it then?" Shadow walked towards her "Me. If you have a problem with it, then I don't care!" Amy glared at Shadow "He's mine!" Shadow looked at her calmly "Not on your life Amy. He never loved you...deal with it you little bitch!" Amy pulled her hammer out at that, but Silver grabbed her hammer from her "We're in a hospital Amy!" Amy only glare at Silver, yanked the hammer out of his grasp and stomped out. Silver shook his head "That woman is crazy..." Sonic laughed "You aren't the one whose been chased by her for most of your life Silver..."

Silver scratched his head "I guess not Sonic..." Jasmine was sitting at the edge of the bed by now "I knew he was probably your mate!" Shadow sweat dropped "Uh...yeah...guess he is now..." Rouge was staring at her "Who is this?" Jasmine stared at her "I am Jasmine....I'm a water hedgehog!^.^ Rouge glanced at Shadow, who was glancing nervously around the room. She touched his shoulder "I already knew you were gay Shadow..." Shadow pricked his ears up "How?" Rouge sighed "I found your...um..." Shadow's face blushed madly "Oh...t-those....ehhehe.."She only shrugged "Its not a big deal to me Shadow...don't worry hun."

When the others got the story(about more then the accident), the others left Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Metal and Jasmine in the room. Sonic grinned "They left sooner then I thought...good thing too!" Metal seemed....overly quiet lately "Something wrong Metal?" Jasmine cocked her head at him "I...guess I'll admit it....I'm gay too...not telling who I like though!" Shadow shook his head at him "Who? I told my crush...fess up Metal!" Metal's face was redder then Shadow's crimson streaks "I-I..." Sonic giggled "losing your voice man?" Metal glanced around the room, realizing everyone in the room was waiting for his reply "Not telling!" Silver blushed slightly "So...we're all gay...who cares?!" This caused everyone in the room to stare at him. Shadow grabbed his wrist, causing Metal to hiss at Shadow "Hands...OFF!" He swiped Shadow's hand, causing a large gash and bleeding and causing Shadow to glare at him "What the FUCK did you do that for?!" Metal glared back at him "Did I stutter? I said hands off!" Silver was giving him a shocked look "Y-your no implying..." Metal face palmed "So what if I am! You are the only one that is superior in intellect to come near me, someone who's my species, and my age."

Silver giggled "So...that's why I feel hyper around you....hehe!" Metal tilted his head at him "Well....my mate has to be intelligent at minimum....good looks don't harm your chances either Silver!" Sonic, by this time, was staring at Jasmine "Who are you? I don't remember you..." Jasmine flattened her ears "I'm the one who got you off the ocean floor. Sharkie helped me lift you, cause I couldn't! Shadow helped me and Sharkie get you to shore." Sonic's ear twitched "I'm glad you and...wait....who's Sharkie?" Jasmine giggled "He's my Sharpedo!" Sonic shifted his eyes "Okay then...nice to meet ya Jasmine!" Metal petted her "I told her we would take care of her, seeing as her parents died a time ago."

Sonic pulled her into a hug "You can stay with me and Shadow then Jasmine." Jasmine's tail was wagging at a high speed, causing Sonic to giggle in delight. Shadow smiled widely "Sonic has a pool we can keep Sharkie in..." Jasmine whimpered "But...I always sleep with sharkie! He be lonely if he alone!" Sonic raised an eyebrow "We can make an aquarium for you both to sleep in....you mind Metal?" Metal only shrugged in reply "Sounds like I better start working then!" Sonic's ear twitched in happiness, but then he remembered something "Ah....damn...I still have homework to do!" Shadow laughed "We all do Sonic! We should leave now..."

Two hours later, all of the planning had been done for Jasmine's bedroom, and they has finished their homework by working together. Shadow had volunteered to cook for everyone, to prove to them what he had been learning in school, doing about three dishes and two desserts for the four of them. Jasmine and Sharkie were watching him from the water system Metal had created and put throughout the house. Shadow made a few grilled fish for Sharkie, not knowing what else to feed it.

Jasmine was sleeping in the water travel system by the time it was dinner time, Sharpedo sleeping right next to her. Sonic looked at Jasmine and Sharkie sleep, smiling slightly "She's so cute.....never seen that other thing before, but its cool looking." Shadow rubbed his shoulders "Well....at least we have something to take care of together." Shadow grinned "Dinner's ready everyone. Jasmine...its time to wake up!" Jasmine rubbed her eyes sleepily "I hungry now..." Shadow held a plate to her "You and Sharkie can't eat together....but I still have food for both of you." Shadow took the grilled fish and dumped it into the tank for Sharkie, who quickly ate it. He seemed happy about the good food, choosing to sit at the tank bottom and watch Jasmine, waiting for her to rejoin him.

Lucky for Sonic and Shadow, the only places the water system didn't go into were Sonic's room and Metal's room(they are roommates), so Sonic and Shadow could have some alone time together, as could Silver and Metal. Shadow was sitting on the left side of the bed, watching Sonic shower in the other room, deciding to join Sonic, instead of waiting his turn to shower. Sonic seemed surprised that Shadow had joined him, but took it as a good sign.

"Well....this is a nice shower..." Sonic giggled "It's better now that something nice has been added!" Shadow shook his head "Oh....I see how it is then...." He playfully grabbed Sonic's tail lightly, causing Sonic to stare at him "Any reason you have such interest in my tail Shadow?" Shadow grinned "It's something to play with is all." This caused Sonic to eye him mischievously "I'll show you something fun to do! Meet me in the bedroom after this shower." Sonic kissed Shadow lightly, expecting Shadow to pull away, but Shadow only gave him a lustful grin and pulled him closer "You can do better then that faker..." Sonic's tail wagged "I CAN do much better! I'm just testing my limits on you!" Shadow shook his head "I think you can show much better performance....prove me right....will you? Or...are you going to disappoint me?" Sonic blushed "I think I can give even the ultimate life form a serious challenge!" Sonic stepped out of the shower "I'll be waiting then..."

Shadow stayed in the shower for a few more minutes, meeting Sonic at the bedroom like he said he would "Glad you decided to take my challenge Shadow!" Shadow only pushed Sonic to the top of the bed and pinned him down "Show me a challenge then!" Sonic only purred "I will Shadow." Sonic started by arching his back at Shadow, purring all the while "Hope you have the patience to see what I'm worth!"


	3. sickness and the reef!

**I know...its only third chapter, but its lemon chapter anyway! This is Sonadow and Silvetal...if you don't like it, don't comment! Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Metal Sonic are copyright of Sega. Sharpedo is copyright of Nintendo. Jasmine is copyright of me, and so is Muffin!**

**-------------------------------------------**

Sonic grinned, stroking Shadow's hips gently "Hope your ready!" Shadow only answered Sonic with a groan, causing Sonic to rub Shadow down his hips, down his chest, and every place Sonic could reach in his position. Shadow could help but enjoy Sonic's advances, letting Sonic gently rub down his body. _He's not bad at this....he could possibly give me a run for my mouth....and my money as well!_

Sonic started thrusting himself into Shadow, making Shadow moan in absolute pleasure. Shadow let him go deeper, deciding he couldn't have enough of the feeling he was getting from him. By this time, Sonic had his arms around his shoulders and was nibbling him along the neck, taking in every second of him. Sonic was going even harder by now, making Shadow moan in pleasure and beg for more.

Shadow was only too glad to respond in kind, when, Sonic being tired, switched positions with him, giving his chance to take control. Shadow took on the attack, biting Sonic down his jawline and nibbling on his ear a little. He then ran his hands down Sonic's hips, eliciting a moan of pleasure from him. Shadow decided to take his chance to show Sonic how the ultimate life-form played.

Shadow thrust into him, causing Sonic to yelp in pain slightly. Eventually, it became sheer pleasure, causing Sonic to moan in delight. Sonic could help but shiver and beg for more, which Shadow was only too happy to do. Shadow took pleasure in every second, cause, as he knew, it would seem to end all too soon. Sonic couldn't believe how good Shadow was at it _He's...amazing at this more then I thought! I would have to hope I gave him something as much...._

It all ended too soon, Sonic falling asleep shortly afterwards. Shadow watch him sleep, watching the rise and fall of his chest, the taking in of his every breath. Shadow could only smile about him, wondering what would happen next. _At least we have a daughter of our own to take of....neither of us can breed, so its all we have. _Little did Shadow know how wrong he would end up being.

The next morning, Shadow awoke to the sound of someone throwing up. He noticed Sonic was no longer in bed, so, going into the bathroom, he went to see who it was. Imagine to his surprise to see Sonic the one getting sick. Shadow kneeled next to him "You okay Sonic?" Sonic shook his head "It's cool man...must have caught something...." Shadow rubbed his shoulders, putting his hand to Sonic's forehead "Strange...you don't have a temperature...must have been you ate too much or something..." Sonic shook his head "Maybe too much activity after eating that much did it?" Shadow shrugged "Could have been that too..." Sonic got off the ground, finding he didn't have the strength to "A....little help Shadow..." Shadow eyed him "Here. Maybe you should rest today Sonic." He placed Sonic on the bed again "I think I'll sleep awhile...then see how I feel later." Shadow nodded, then walked out of the room.

Shadow ran into Metal in the hallway "Where's Silver?" Metal shook his head "He is feeling unwell today it seems..." Shadow's ear twitched "Hm...Sonic is too. Think something's going around?" Metal closed his eyes in thought "Could be illness but...." Shadow cocked his head in interest "But...What? Sonic seemed moody, but that's not surprising, seeing as he feels like crap today." Metal shook his head "No..its like...something I can't remember about mobians we learned in Med. School....Something that says its something certain....Ah! I am unsure about it!" Metal shrugged "I am off then....I must do some studying for a test Sonic and I have Thursday." Shadow sighed "He said he'll be awake later, so he'll study with you then." Metal nodded "If you need me, then I'm in the basement studying....tell Silver that if he wonders where I am....will you?"

Shadow nodded and walked towards the kitchen for breakfast, only to find Jasmine eating a RAW fish in one of the tanks. Shadow rushed to grab it, but Sharkie stopped him "You shouldn't eat that!" Jasmine giggled "All water hedgehogs eat fish raw...it doesn't hurt us!" Shadow let the fish sink in the tank "I hope so Jasmine...." She only giggled "Where's Sonic at?" Shadow pointed upstairs "He's sick today..." She only cocked her head at him "Can we go to the ocean today? We can meet one of my other friends!" Shadow nodded "I can use a rebreather to join you..." Jasmine nodded happily "You'll like her! Her name is Muffin! She's a hybrid pokemon momma bred from a Vaporeon and a Houndoom!" Shadow gave a nervous laugh "Y-yeah....right....let's go."

Sonic stopped them just before they entered the water "Where are you going?" Shadow pointed to the water "I'm going with her for awhile....you and Silver wanna come? I have two air rebreathers in my pockets?" Silver grinned "sure...why not?" Sonic only shuffled his feet "I dunno....about what happened yesterday..." Jasmine cocked her head at him "Sharkie won't let anything happen to you...I can call another pokemon if you need it..." Metal appeared next to her "Mind if I go then?" Jasmine nodded "I'll call more pokemon!"

Jasmine cupped her hands together and did some sort of strange sound. It was low pitched and sounded like a whale song, in a respect. Three new pokemon appeared at the shoreline, one being like a beautiful sea dragon, the second being a pokemon that looked like a lochness monster, and the last a pokemon with frills and curved horns on its head. Jasmine walked out to them "These are my friends: Milotic is the sea dragon one, Lapras is the big one, and the one with fins and horns is mommies Vaporadoom! Her name is Muffin! I dunno why..."

Sonic went to the strange hybrid. It had four legs, a long ridged tail, and what looked like three bones over its back. It had a large frill on its small head, with horns and ear frills. On its legs, it had what looked like two bracelets, and around its neck, something that looked like a skull necklace. Sonic thought it looked like an undead animal or something. Sonic petted its head, causing it to purr in delight "I think I like this one best! Care if this one swims with me?" She nodded "If Muffin will let you then sure!" Sonic gave her a blank look "Let me?" Jasmine petted Muffin "She only let's you ride her in water if she likes you." Sonic glanced at Muffin "Hope she likes me then...."

Muffin was watching him calmly, then choosing to walk to his side. Muffin gently grabbed Sonic's glove in her mouth, pulling him towards the water. Sonic put the rebreather in his mouth and followed her to the ocean's edge. Shadow chose the Lapras, Metal choosing Sharkie, and Silver choosing Milotic. Jasmine dived after them, swimming towards the nearby reef for the day. It wasn't far before the reef was in view, and it was very colorful.

Sonic was hanging on to Muffin, spotting the colorful coral reef they were approaching. Sonic couldn't believe his eyes _whoa....is this what it looks like under the ocean?! It's so...colorful! And there's fish everywhere....some I can't even identify...._ Sonic spotted what looked like more water hedgehogs swimming nearby. Some were playing with other hedgehogs, others were chasing fish, some were sleeping, one was even looking at a coral like a flower of some sort. One little hedgehog came right up to Shadow, apparently never having seen a land dwelling hedgehog before.

Silver was sitting on a flat rock, surrounded by other young hedgehogs. One was sitting on his lap, while another was playing with his quills like a toy. Jasmine started playing with one hedgehog near Metal, bring her playmate to meet him. The little girl sniffed Metal, then being satisfied, started playing with his quills. Sonic couldn't help but feel relaxed, even considering the fact they were in deep water. He then realized he had a passenger on his quills, and found a little male nibbling on the tip of his quills. It wasn't a painful nibble, but a playful one, so he let it go. The little boy cocked his head at him, releasing his quills in confusion.

Sonic glanced at him, noticing his curled, webbed ears, his cute little webbed hands, his long, wide webbed tail. The boy was glancing at him with his large eyes, wondering why he didn't want to play. Sonic took some thought, then realized he was trying to tell him to play. Sonic grinned, using Muffin to go through the water, the boy jetting after him in pursuit. The little one tagged him and jetted off from him,Muffin trying to keep up with him. Sonic finally caught him by the waist as Muffin passed him, causing him to giggle insanely. The little boy's giggling started making him laugh too, and before long, Sonic was trying to recover his breath back from doing it too much.

The little boy twitched his ears "Can you no swim yourself?" Sonic flattened his ears at him, his face red from embarrassment "I can't at all..." He found himself being pulled towards a deep area that was nothing but flat ground "You wearn now." Sonic let him teach him _Might be useful to learn to swim....then I won't need Shadow to rescue me again in water...._ Shadow was watching Sonic from his position _Seems like Sonic is learning something from that boy...wonder what?_ Shadow swam over to Sonic, watching his sad attempts at learning. Sonic saw him from the corner of his eye, smirking at his sorry attempts to learn to swim.

Sonic decided to impress Shadow, managing to swim a few feet away, towards Shadow. Shadow shook his head, causing Sonic to try even harder, ending right in front of him. Shadow nodded at him, Sonic sticking his tounge at him. This only caused Shadow to smirk, using his hand to pull Sonic into a short kiss, having to stop for breath. The little boy looked at them with a confused look "Why you kiss other boy?" Sonic pulled off his mask of "My boyfriend is why." The little boy didn't seem to understand "Why? I no unerstand..." Shadow shook his head "Sonic and I are gay." He was even more confused "What Gay mean?" Sonic laughed "It means we like other guys instead of girls. We go out with males instead of females." The little boy tilted his head "Oh....okay."

Sonic grabbed him by the waist "What's your name? I'm Sonic, and this is Shadow." The little boy twitched his left ear "I'm Aquarius." Shadow seemed puzzled by something "What's the name for a group of water hedgehogs?" Aquarius giggled "Its called a pod. Like a dolphin pod!" Shadow nodded "Got it!" Aquarius tilted his head "What do you call a group of land hedgehogs?" Sonic scratched his head "I dunno....depends on the hedgehog type...." Aquarius looked puzzled "What's a word for your kind then?" Shadow and Sonic looked at each other "Not sure....our group is many types...." Shadow cut him off "We are called...uh...its called a drift!" Aquarius grinned "A...drift? Okay then."

Sonic shook his head at him "You made that up..." Shadow grinned at him "But the kid doesn't know that!" Sonic sighed _leave it Shadow to make something up off the top of his head....figures as much.... _Sonic couldn't remember when Shadow hadn't made some snappy comeback of some sort. He decided to leave it alone, not thinking it was important enough to argue about. Sonic pulled his attention back to Aquarius. The boy was riding on another animal's back, this one being another sea dragon, although not elegant like Milotic. It was much larger and more frightening, being a Gyarados. Sonic wondered how long they'd been in the water...he also found himself starving,considering getting sick earlier.

Sonic poked Shadow in his side "I'm starving man..." Shadow raised an eyebrow at him "Thought you were sick?" Sonic shook his head "Weird...I feel fine now...must have been too much last night...." Shadow laughed "We have to leave then. I am not going to eat ANYTHING raw here!" Sonic nodded "Let's go then...I'm fucking starving!" Shadow quickly swam over to tell the others what was happening, causing them all to grab their pokemon escorts and start heading towards shore. Aquarius stopped Sonic "Where you go?" Sonic pet him "Back to shore....we're starving!" This confused Aquarius "You no like fish?" Sonic shook his head "I like fish...me and my friends just can't eat it raw." He grinned "Oh....you come back sometime later?" Sonic nodded "Maybe later today...depends on what time it is..." Aquarius grinned "See you next time then!"

It was 2 O' clock by the time they reached the house. Metal grinned "I call cooking!" Shadow cursed "I wanted to!" Metal laughed "I called it first...you must be faster if you want to cook in this house!" Sonic laughed "Its not that big of a deal...." Silver agreed "Food is food....I'm starving to death!" he whimpered. Metal thought Silver was being funny _It is interesting to see his reactions...I find much amusement in watching him and Sonic whine like babies. But I wonder....what is making the two of them sick? Could it possibly be something to do with our little playtime last night? I will have to research the cause later after lunch._

Metal went to his room to research afterwards, wondering what he'd find on his little...problem. Metal gasped when he found it _It says here mobian males are hermaphrodites and are able to breed depending on which hormones are active at the time of sexual contact. This includes, but is not limited to pregnancy. _Metal gasped "Christ...that implies...just wonderful! We are in school! Sonic and the rest of all of us do not have time for children yet!"

Sonic groaned _ Why do I feel sick again? hm....Silver looks miserable too....strange...we felt fine most of the day but....we didn't even eat much...*sigh* _Shadow glanced at them with concern _wonder what's been wrong with them lately? Not sure what's going on, but I intend to find out! _Jasmine jumped onto Sonic's chest "You seemed fine earlier...." Sonic gave another groan "But not anymore for some reason...I don't understand why though..."


End file.
